From Pain comes Love chapters 7 and 8
by Peyton Cummings
Summary: same as last time just an update! on haitus, having major writers block, willing to let someone adopt the story


Ok guys here is the next part of Winter and Spring

Ok guys here is the next part of Winter and Spring. Just to refresh your memory on what happened last time I will add part of the last chapter of the 7th chapter.

Recap from Chapter 6:

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you cannot see her and you cannot have her soul. Now if that is all you came here for this discussion is over."_

_Inuyasha frowned then caught Kagome's scent, she was close and he was going to get her soul with or without Sesshomaru's permission. Inuyasha took off running for Sesshomaru's chambers and stopped when he saw the gaurds. They didn't stand a chance against Inuyasha when he had his Tetsaiga and he used his windscar against them. Now breaking the door was a little tricky but he managed it._

Inuyasha burst through the door. He saw Kagome and Rin hiding in the corner, Rin behind Kagome. He smirked and stalked towards them. Kagome was scared and she knew only one thing, she had to protect Rin, she growled and glared at Inuyasha just as Sesshomaru came up behind Inuyasha and dragged him back out the door to the gates……

Chapter 7

WITH INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU

"Inuyasha you will leave now and you will not come near Kagome or Rin again."

Inuyasha seethed in anger as he listened to Sesshomaru.

"Who are you to tell me to stay away from them, Kagome isn't your mate and Rin isn't your daughter. I will get to one of them and I will get Kikyo's soul from Kagome! You will not stop me!" Inuyasha started to run for the entrance to the castle again but Sesshomaru stepped in front of him and threw him out of the castle grounds and slammed the gates shut yelling over them as he did so.

"Inuyasha, if I catch either you or your dead miko anywhere near my castle, Kagome, or Rin ever again I will kill you both on sight. Now leave before I am forced to remove you from my direct vicinity."

Inuyasha huffed and ran back to Kikyo to report on what had happened. He knew all to well that she wasn't going to be happy with him and that he would be forced to sleep away from her until she calmed down. He ran for about 30 minutes when he came upon Kikyo in a clearing, she looked angry and he knew that she somehow already knew what had happened.

"Kikyo, I couldn't get your soul. I'm sorry."

"Get away from me Inuyasha, you will not be getting anything from me for a few days at the least, now unless you want to be injured I recommend you get away from me."

Inuyasha moved away quickly and into a tree to think, he wasn't going to fail a second time, he needed to get that soul or Kikyo would die. He didn't care if Kagome died in the process of getting Kikyo's soul, he didn't like her, love her, or care for her anymore. To him Kagome was just another bitch who had held him back. He resented her for looking like Kikyo and for always needing to be saved. He would end her life to save Kikyo's now, and that was all he cared about.

Chapter 8

BACK IN THE CASTLE WITH KAGOME AND RIN

Kagome and Rin were still cowering in the corner of Sesshomaru's chambers. Kagome was crying and shaking, she was so afraid that Inuyasha was going to hurt her, or worse hurt Rin. Rin was like Kagome's own child and if she got killed she would never be able to forgive herself. Rin was sitting in the corner passed out from fear, only Kagome was conscious.

WITH SESSHOMARU

I ran back into the castle I had to check on Kagome and Rin. I could smell Kagome and her scent was mixed with fear and concern, that was when I smelled her tears. She was crying, scared, and concerned. I had to comfort her. I entered my room but Kagome didn't here me, when she did notice me she jumped in front of Rin protectively and growled at me. She was protecting "her pup" from any possible threat.

"Kagome, it's me, Sesshomaru." I spoke calmly and put my hands out palm up to show that I wasn't a threat to her or Rin, I looked into Kagome's eyes and noticed that they were bleeding red. I knew she was scared and that that was the reason her beast was taking control.

"Kagome please calm down, I mean you no harm and I will not harm Rin, please calm down."

IN KAGOME'S MIND

I can hear sesshomaru's voice and I want to run into his arms but I can't, I don't have control of my body!

"SESSHOMARU!!"

"**SHUT UP WITH THAT INFERNAL SCREECHING! I AM IN CONTROL OF OUR BODY AND I WILL NOT BACK DOWN UNTIL I KNOW HE IS NOT A THREAT TO OUR PUP!"**

TBC


End file.
